    [Patent document 1] JP 2008-273370 A (US 2008/0269961)    [Patent document 2] JP 2009-253601 A (US 2009/0253466)    [Patent document 3] JP 2009-253603 A (US 2009/0253466)
A short range wireless communication module, integrated in a short range wireless communication apparatus having a short range wireless communication function, is capable of connecting plural predetermined communication protocols between the communication module and a short range wireless communication module of a communication partner apparatus (e.g., see Patent documents 1 to 3).
There are known a first connection mode and a second connection mode for connecting a predetermined communication protocol between the short range wireless communication module and the short range wireless communication module of the communication partner apparatus. The first connection mode is to transmit a predetermined communication protocol connection request signal to the short range wireless communication module of the communication partner apparatus so as to start a connection procedure; the second connection mode is to wait for reception of a predetermined communication protocol connection request signal from the short range wireless communication module of the communication partner apparatus so as to start the connection procedure. When both of the apparatuses employ the first connection mode, each of the apparatuses transmits a predetermined communication protocol connection request signal. Further, when both of the apparatuses employ the second connection mode, each of the apparatuses waits for reception of a predetermined communication protocol connection request signal for a predetermined time. Thus it is impossible to connect the predetermined communication protocol.
From such situation, it is necessary to set a connection mode of connecting the predetermined communication protocol to be adopted in the short range wireless communication module in response to the connection mode adopted in the short range wireless communication module of the communication partner apparatus. Generally, the connection mode adopted in the short range wireless communication module is set by a manufacturer of the short range wireless communication module, and in some cases, a method for changing the setting of the connection mode is not disclosed to the users. Further, even when the method for changing the setting of the connection mode is disclosed to the users, it is necessary for the user to recognize the connection mode adopted in the short range wireless communication module of the communication partner apparatus so as to change the connection mode adopted in the short range wireless communication module. The work operation to recognize the connection mode adopted in the short range wireless communication module of the communication partner apparatus cannot be performed without difficulty.